Lord of the Land
by Fluffy Cuddles
Summary: Kyo was the new heir of the west, surpassing his elder brother's birthright. Kagome was an only child and heir to her own fathers throne, which was of the north. Kyo and Kagome truly do like each other, almost to the point of burning love. What happens when you add in the love of another western family member, for the same girl? Horrible summary. Warnings inside. Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Inuyasha. _

* * *

Warnings: AU! D/s. T/s. OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!**_

* * *

He stood before a small quivering female. He raised a brow at her, face set in stone. Standing before her in the jail cell, she was locked up in chains, hanging from the wall, bloody, bruised and beaten. Her breath came out in raspy gasps, as if she were struggling just to stay alive, though, she was far from deaths hold in his eyes.

"You are the Shikon Miko, yes?" he asked, his head tilting to the left in slight curiosity. The girl did nothing but stare at the ground, still gasping for air. "Answer me!" He growled, ear twitching in annoyance. She tensed and whimpered, barely managing to nod her head.

"Hn." He regarded her carefully, stepping closer to her slowly. "Your name, miko?"

"K-K-Ka-Kag-g-gom-me-e..." She managed, coughing up blood harshly. He sighed and stepped closer, pulling out some keys and unlocking her ankles then unlocking her wrists and watched as she fell to the ground in a heap.

Kagome whimpered as she saw him pick up a whip, then relaxed a little as he dropped it and turned back to her. Crouching in front of her, he slid two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so he could see her face. He hummed a little as he stared right into her blue eyes.

"Kagome, do you know who I am?" He asked, smirking at her a little. She shook her head slowly, painfully. "Hmm... Do you even know where you are?" Again, she shook her head in the negative. He sighed and nodded, standing and sitting in a chair.

"You are currently in the 'Lord' Ryuukotsusei's castle, in his dungeon. I, am the Inu No Taisho of the west, more casually addressed as Kyo. Do you know why I am here?" He smiled gently at her shocked look and saw hope flash in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I, Kagome, am here to save you. You see, I've been looking for you for a few years now," Kagome tried to move towards him, tried to reach out to him. Kyo sat forward and knelt on the dirty ground before her, he grasped her hand in his own and smiled wider. "Don't worry, alright? I'll get you out of here."

Kagome managed to smiled slightly before a sudden nausea and dizziness hit her and she fainted, falling into his arms, dirtying his pristine white kimono with dirt and blood. He sighed and scooped her up gently, holding her in his arms as he turned and walked out the dungeon door of her cell. He sped past the unconscious guards and raced out of the castle, running past the main gates and not stopping once until he was on his safe lands. He landed next to Bokusenou, his old friend and comforter.

The tree demon's face appeared in the bark of the wood and he silently watched his Kyo set Kagome down on a large patch of moss at the bass of his tree. He removed his outer shirt and wrapped her in it. He glanced at the tree demon and gave a nod of hello before standing and sniffing out some healing herbs. Quickly, he picked them and made a paste out of them.

Returning, he removed his kimono from her and her pieces of clothing, whatever was left that is. Kyo gently applied the paste to her wounds and set large leafs over them then re-closing his shirt around her.

Sighing, he sat back and stared at her for a good ten minutes before looking up at the sky, seeing it was close to sunset he set out to get some wood. Returning, he started a fire close to her then left once more to go hunt some poor little rabbits.

Again, he returned carrying two cleaned rabbits and put a whole one to cook, he ate the innards and half of one of the rabbits. He set the other half to dry on some low hanging branches. He cleaned his hands in a nearby river and sat down against a tree close to her.

"Kyo, who is she?" Bokusenou asked, turning his old eyes to Kyo. Kyo grinned widely at him and added another stick to the fire.

"Her name is Kagome, she is the Shikon miko." he replied, "I'm sure you know who that is." Bokusenou sent him a harmless glare at the sarcasm and sighed in his old ancient way.

"Where did you find her?" he questioned, looking into the distant trees.

"That weak dragon had her," he said, a flash of red anger entering his eyes. Bokusenou turned to him at the flare of his aura and sighed.

"Ah, Ryuukotsusei had her, hm?" he muttered, staring down at the girl laying at the base of his tree. Kyo nodded his head and sighed, stretching his arms and sliding his hands under his head.

"Yeh... I had to fight my way through his shit bastard guards," he said, yawning loudly, showing off his white fangs.

"Language, pup!" Bokusenou barked, shooting him a stern look. Kyo muttered something under his breath and apologized. "Don't make me have to tell your father," he continued, sighing as he watched Kyo shift nervously in his place. "Aki, for sure, would not be please with such language."

"Aw, come on! I'm sorry!" he said, looking at him desperately. Bokusenou nearly laughed out loud, here the new Inu No Taisho of the west was begging _him _to not tell his father of his behavior.

"Alright, Kyo, alright," he reasoned, smiling at him in pure amusement. Kyo relaxed against the tree and sighed to himself. "Are you going back home soon, Kyo?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "I'm setting out tomorrow or so," Bokusenou looked off into the distance again and disappeared back into his tree body. Kyo yawned again and put a barrier up before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

*blink blink* Uh... Hello...

~FC~


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: AU! D/s. T/s. OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!**_

* * *

Kyo yawned and stretched his limbs lazily. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. The camp was pretty much as it was before, Bokusenou was out of his tree and had taken care of the fire that night. Looking towards the bottom of the tree he stared at the sleeping girl silently.

Yawning again, he stood and stretched a little more before going to the river and washing his face to wake himself up more. Sighing softly, he sat there staring off into the distance for a good half hour, contemplating what he was going to do that day.

Standing, he returned to camp and sat down, taking a strip of the dried meat from yesterday and eating some. He sighed as he nibbled at it, staring at Kagome once more.

After finishing three strips, he collected the rest of the meat and left the cooked one for some animals to come eat. Knowing the squirrels and birds were just waiting for it. He fixed his leather pouch on his sash and knelt beside Kagome. Kyo took her arms gently and wrapped them around his neck, the right side of her face falling onto his left shoulder. Slowly, he stood, grabbing the back of her knees gently and holding her on his back for a second.

"Goodbye, Bokusenou! See you soon!" he said, smiling at the ancient demon. Bokusenou's branches blew in the wind as he stared back at him.

"Goodbye, pup," he murmured, watching as Kyo bound away with the shikon miko on his back. "Be careful!" he called, knowing Kyo would hear him.

Kyo heard the distant echo and smiled to himself, going faster now. He picked up his pace again as more familiar territory came into view. He paused, landing on the highest sturdy branch of an old tree as he felt Kagome stir.

"Mm, Kagome, are you awake?" he asked softly, tilting his head back to see her. She shifted again and he griped her a little tighter so she wouldn't fall.

"Uh... W-wah..?" she murmured, her eyes opening sleepily. The burning pain was killing her, especially in this position. "H-hurts..." Kagome whispered close to his ear, he gulped for a second at the warm air caressing his sensitive ear.

"Sorry..." he said, holding her as he lowered her knees gently and turning her so she was bridal style in his arms. "Is this better?" Kagome nodded her head and quickly dozed off again, leaning closer to him as he once again took off for the castle again.

Kyo slowed as a small clearing came into view. He landed at the edge of the forest and grinned widely. Lifting his head, he summoned his youki and jumped up as high as he dared. At the strong pulse of his youki, a shimmer was seen in the air and a castle appeared sitting on the clouds. He zipped in and landed on some long stairs.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked up the stairs casually, watching as the guards greeted him and bowed in respect. No answer. He looked down and sighed, chuckling a little as well.

Reaching the top, he handed her to a servant and directed the girl to take her to his chambers. Kyo told her to call the healer and have him dress her wounds for her as well as get her some new clothing. Sighing to himself, he left in search of his father to inform him of her and tell him how his patrol went.

He knocked on his fathers study door and waited for him to say, "Come in!" and he didn't wait long. Entering quickly, he closed the door behind him, he greeted his family warmly.

"Everything seems to be in order, father," he said after a moment, smiling. "A village in the north had been attacked by a couple of bandits though they fought them off well and managed to dispose of them. Only a few things were ruined, everything else is fine."

"Ah, well, thank you, Kyo-kun. At least everything is in good." Aki replied, smiling back at his youngest.

"Brother, what seems to be on your mind?" his elder brother asked, smirking slightly as he paled and twitched nervously.

"I... uh... found the Shikon Miko..." he murmured, poking the wooden floor with the tip of his shoe. Aki raised a brow.

"Is that now a good thing? Where is she and where did you find her?" he questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"It is! She's currently in my chambers. The bastard dragon had her," he said, his brain clearly forgetting to filter his words. Aki cleared his throat and shot his son a sharp look.

"Language Kyo!" he growled, sighing as Kyo tensed and gulped a little. "Anyways, take us to her. I wish to see her well being." He stood and moved to the door as Kyo ran after him with his brother. They came to Kyo's chambers quickly and entered his room.

Their healer, Eiji, smiled at them warmly and continued to clean and dress Kagome's wounds. She twitched occasionally in her sleep but did nothing else.

"C-chi-chi!" a small baby voice cried happily, they turned and Kyo grinned at his son.

"Sesshomaru! My little Sesshy-poo! How are you?!"

Kyo picked his son up and hugged him tightly, grinning as he gave him an eskimo kiss. Sesshomaru giggled, gurgling as he drooled over his father happily. Kyo chuckled and looked a little disgusted at all the drool now on him. Sesshomaru giggled at his face, fisting and unfisting his little hands.

"Ugh, no matter how disgusting you are, Sesshy... I still love you." Kyo said, making a soft baby sound as he gave his baby a raspberry on the stomach as he cried out happily, kicking and struggling at the ticklish feeling.

"Ugh, why are you both so cute?!" Kyo's brother groaned, giggling to himself. Kyo smiled and handed him to his brother.

"Here, hold him Ken, I'm going to change my shirt." he removed his inner shirt and dropped it in the little 'hamper' before grabbing a new inner and outer shirt and sliding them on.

Ken nuzzled his nephew and chuckled as he grabbed onto some of his long silver hair. "You so kawaii, Sesshy," he muttered, chuckling as he began rocking him to sleep. Sesshomaru yawned and stretched his small limbs lazily, looking like a normal tired baby.

"I shall send word to Katoro of the North." Aki said, nodding to his sons and leaving the room back to his study.

"Well, he fell asleep rather quickly," Ken muttered, setting Sesshomaru down in his bed gently and removing his hair from his little fist. He sighed and straightened his clothing, turning to his younger brother with a smile. "So, shall we leave as well? I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yes. Let's,"

They left the room, Eiji not far behind them and they all left Kagome to enjoy so comforting sleep.

* * *

Well, the second chapter... I'm looking for an **_active_** beta? Uh, anyone..? ^^; Everyone who reviews gets a hug and a cookie!

~FC~


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: AU! D/s. T/s. OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!** _

* * *

It was near midnight that Eiji entered his lords bedroom once more, he walked towards the bed and knelt down beside the girl known as Kagome. He checked her bandages and changed them, applying herb paste to them gently. He pulled away and inspected his work before closing the shirt around her and pulling the covers up again. He paused as he had a sudden thought and turned back to her, taking off the blanket and shirt once more.

Spreading her legs apart slightly, he slid his hand down and moved it around a little between, listening as she whimpered in her sleep and shifted. He felt just what he was looking for and sighed sadly taking some paste and applying it to her newest found wounds. Sighing, he fixed her once more under the covers and walked out to report to his lords.

* * *

Kyo sighed and stared out the window of his fathers study. He sat on the window sill and watched the stars and moon, Sesshomaru cradled in his arms sleeping soundlessly.

A knock sounded and he turned his head in the direction of the door as his father told the healer to come in. He listened as he told them of how her wounds were quickly progressing and stared at him with narrowed eyes as he paused.

"Mi'lords..." he began, licking his lips slightly, "I checked her between the legs and it seems that dragon... raped her," he said, watching as their eyes widened is shock. "She is no longer a virgin."

Just as he began to tell them that, the door opened and in walked the very man who had helped make Kagome.

* * *

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned to herself, whimpering softly at the tingling pain.

"Shh, just relax," a familiar male voice murmured in her ear, she opened her eyes and smiled slightly at him.

"Papa," she whispered, squeezing the hand holding hers slightly.

"Shh, I'm here. Sleep, relax," he muttered, leaning down and nuzzling her neck gently. Kagome smiled and fell asleep easily, not even noticing the others sitting against the wall away from them. Katoro smiled to himself and looked up, locking eyes with Kyo. "Thank you," he began, "Really... Thank you."

"It was no problem, Katoro-sama." Kyo said, smiling at him warmly. Katoro nodded and drew his lips into a thin line.

"Aki," he said, looking up again. Aki raised a brow and nodded. "May I speak to you alone?"

Aki paused and nodded, standing and leading Katoro from the room and into his personal study. He closed the door behind him and gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Almost immediately, Katoro spoke, "I have a proposition to make..."

* * *

Well... Not long at all and completely later than I expected to write it... ^^; I'm sorry for the wait. I really, really, hope you enjoyed this! Please review~

~FC~


	4. Chapter 4

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

* * *

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: AU! D/s. T/s. OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!** _

* * *

Kagome twitched and shuddered, eyes opening slowly and adjusting to the soft glow of a candle. "Ngh..." she moved her body slightly, whimpering at the burning pain that shot through her body when she did. She moved her head a little and found very little pain there, opening and closing her mouth, testing it slightly. "Nn,"

"Kagome, dear, please just stay still," Kagome froze and looked up as her dads face came into view.

"Papa," she muttered hoarsely, trying to sit up. Katoro sighed and knelt beside her, running a hand through her hair gently.

"Just relax darling." he smiled and sat down crisscross beside her.

"Mm..." Kagome turned her head and stared at Aki silently, "Hello Aki-sama," she smiled slightly, voice still hoarse.

"Hello dear. Would you like some water?" Aki asked, smiling down at her. Kagome nodded her head and was helped slowly into a sitting position by Katoro, she whimpered softly at the burning pain that came along with the movement.

Katoro pressed the wooden bowl to her lips gently and watched as the cool liquid slid into her now open mouth slowly. He rubbed her throat gently, easing her into a gentle swallow. Kagome tipped her head back a little, lifting the bowl away from her lips slightly.

"Th-thank you." she said, smiling at her dad warmly. Katoro winked at her and both he and Aki fixed some soft pillow like things behind her, letting her lean on them.

A knock sounded on the door and Aki stood, walking over to it and opening it, nodding his head and stepping aside for Kyo, Ken and Eiji to step in, he smiled and poked Sesshomaru's stomach teasingly as he entered with Kyo.

"Nmn..." Sesshomaru giggled in his sleep and snuggled into Kyo more, thumb firmly in his own mouth. Aki resisted the urge to aw and closed the door, locking it again and sat down gracefully beside Kagome again.

"Hello there Kagome-sama," Eiji said, kneeling beside her after Katoro moved away. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, sliding a cool hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. Finding none, he dropped his hand and turned to her fully.

"Better than before yesterdays fine morning," Kagome answered, smiling at Eiji warmly. Eiji chuckled and nodded, pulling the covers back slightly then pausing, lifting his head.

"May you all please give us some privacy? I'm sure Kagome-sama wouldn't like to be seen without clothes." Eiji said politely, nodding slightly to the door.

Nobody but Kagome and the sleeping Sesshomaru missed Kyo's blush and quick turn and leave. Ken chuckled and followed his brother, his father and Katoro close behind him. They closed the door behind them and stood outside patiently.

Eiji smiled and pulled the covers away slowly, he began to undo the haori next and pushed it apart, leaving her revealed to him. He winked at her and turned to the medical things beside them both.

He fixed them up and turned back to her, slowly removing the bandage across her abdomen and checking to see if it was infected, finding no infection he applied some medicine and covered it up with some new white cloth.

He did the same thing for her other wounds and then finally came to the one he dreaded the most. He sighed and looked at her silently.

"Kagome-sama, may you please spread your legs a little?" he asked softly, watching as he eyes widened in alarm.

"W-wah?" Kagome's brain contemplated the reasons for such an inquiry and came up with only two. Either there was a cut on the inner side of her thigh or she was... Shaking her head as nodded and slowly did so.

Eiji smiled apologetically and quickly checked her, cleaning any blood from her and reapplying some new medicine. Kagome shuddered as she felt his fingers in such a forbidden place. It hurt and felt weird more than it did medical.

Eiji nodded and cleaned his hands in the large bowl of warm water beside him and dried them, standing. "Would you like some new clothes?" he asked, watching as she nodded. He turned and picked up a longer haori like thing, he turned to her and saw her nod again.

"Alrighty," he said, removing Kyo's dirty haori from her and quickly wiping her body of some dirt and blood he found before sliding the silk haori over her arms and on her shoulders, closing it. "There we are."

"Thank you Eiji-san," Kagome said, smiling at him and feeling much cleaner than before and more comfortable, some of the pain gone as well.

"Mm... Here," he said, picking up some herbs and making a dry mixture. "One minute Kagome-sama, let me get some hot water for you," he stood and smiled, walking out the door and telling a servant to get some hot water. The female returned quickly and he walked back in the room, closing the door behind him.

He poured some water into a cup and put a bit of the herb mixture in as well, mixing it thoroughly until it was just a soft green color. He lifted the thin wooden cup up and held it to her lips, making her drink it all slowly. He put the cup down once she was finished and stood.

"All done!" he said, bowing to her and walking to the door, "I'll check up on you again this afternoon." he said, opening the door and telling the others they could come in now before leaving himself.

"Feel better dear?" Katoro asked, smiling at her as he took her place by her right. Kagome nodded her head, feeling the effects of Eiji's special herbs immediately. They didn't make her sleepy or feel weak and tired, but they took away a lot of the burning pain running through her.

"Nghdn," Kagome looked up at the soft sound and stared at Sesshomaru for a moment before grinning widely.

"Can I please hold him?" she asked, staring at Kyo and Sesshomaru excitedly.

"Uh, s-sure," Kyo muttered, kneeling beside her and gently handing Sesshomaru to her, resisting the urge to shudder when their skin brushed.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened immediately once he couldn't feel his dads arms around him. He looked up in a slight fear at a smiling Kagome and stared wide-eyed at her before bursting into tears. Kyo winced a little and knelt, taking Sesshomaru from her and groaning as he immediately calmed down.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she pouted, "I didn't even do anything," she muttered, arms crossed.

Aki chuckled softly. "He's like that around strangers. He warms up to them after a few hours of being in their presence though."

Kagome still pouted but nodded in understanding, she wasn't his family or anything and so she shouldn't have expected him to warm up to her immediately. Sighing, she yawned and stretched a little, finding no pain.

"Ngh... Can I go for a walk. Please?" Kagome asked, staring at them all with cute innocent eyes. Katoro sighed and shook his head as did Aki. "B-b-but I don't want to stay here! It's lonely and boring!"

Aki chuckled and grinned, "Alright, but someone must escort you," he said, looking at Kyo. Kyo blushed a little and nodded.

"I would gladly escort you, Kagome-chan," Kyo said, smiling warmly at her. Kagome giggled and smiled back.

"Alright," Kagome replied, moving to sit up and pausing, staring at them silently. They got the message and turned to leave, walking out the door and closing it behind them.

Kagome stood and fixed her haori like kimono before looking around and spotting some pants. She grabbed them and grinned when they fit perfectly before turning and limping slightly to the door. Opening it and finding only Kyo and Sesshomaru waiting for her.

"Shall we?" Kyo said, offering his right arm to her. Kagome gladly took hold of his arm and closed the door.

They turned to the left and began walking down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished this chapter~ Merry Christmas all! Please review~

~FC~


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: AU! D/s. T/s. OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!**_

* * *

"Nghgn..." Sesshomaru stared up at his dad and Kagome silently, watching as they talked to each other. Even he could see the small blush on his dads face as he talked to her and couldn't help but giggle, drool sliding from the corners of his mouth.

"Oh! This flower is so pretty!" Kagome said, crouching down slightly, gently touching a black rose. "Wow. I never knew roses came in this color."

"Ah, well," Kyo cleared his throat and carefully knelt beside her, reaching forward and breaking off one. The roses' thorns had been taken off by his families most trusted servants. Kyo turned her face to him and carefully slid the rose behind her left ear, smiling at her, cheeks still red.

"Er," Kagome blushed brightly, "Th-thank you." She said, looking down at their feet in pure embarrassment.

"Mm," Kyo grinned to himself and stood fully, holding his hand out to help her up. Kagome gladly took it and smoothed out her pants and shirt, sliding her left arm through his right once more.

"Would you like to sit down, Kagome-chan?" Kyo asked as they came upon a nice wooden table with pillows.

"If you would like to then, yes," she answered, smiling at him warmly.

"Hai," Kyo helped Kagome onto the pillow before sitting himself down on one opposite her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome replied, looking up at the noon day sun with a bright smile.

A gong sounded loudly over the grounds, signaling that lunch was ready and awaiting them. Kyo helped Kagome to her feet and led her to the dinning hall where they met their fathers and Ken. They quickly took their seats opposite each other and sat patiently as the cooks brought out the food and drinks.

"Thank you!" Kagome told the old woman who set her food down. The woman smiled back at her and nodded, disappearing back into the kitchen quickly.

Kyo tried to feed Sesshomaru his food but only got it thrown at himself. He groaned and sighed, glaring at his little puppy. Sesshomaru giggled at him and turned, reaching out for Kagome. Said girl perked up and held her arms out, taking hold of Sesshomaru when Kyo let go.

Sesshomaru giggled and held onto her finger gently. Kyo handed Kagome the food and watched in slight annoyance as she fed him easily, grinning like an idiot the whole time. Sesshomaru grinned at his dad when he finished and giggled, drool sliding out of his mouth.

"Ew..." Kagome muttered, giggling as he drooled on her haori and hands. "Haha..."

"Mm..." Kyo's nose twitched and he groaned loudly, standing and quickly walking around the table to her and an oddly concentrated faced Sesshomaru.

Kagome suddenly tensed and closed her eyes, a disgusted look crossing her face. "God..." Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Sesshomaru, standing and turning to Kyo silently. "Lead me to his room." Kagome said, watching as Kyo turned and padded out of the room, her right on his tail.

He led her to Sesshomaru's room which was connected to his own and watched as she set him down on the high changing table that had been built. He watched in a near fascination as she cleaned him up and dressed him in some new clothes with an ease he had never seen before.

"Where did you learn to clean a child?" he asked, walking over to her.

Kagome looked up and smiled, blushing. "Er, well... I help take care of the babies from the servants at home and well... I love children, I'll do anything for them."

"Well," Kyo said, smiling back at her kindly. "Thank you. He's a... odd little guy, isn't he?" Kagome giggled at his words and nodded, hugging a now sleepy Sesshomaru tightly.

"He's super cute too." she replied, rocking him gently, sitting a pillow beside his little futon. "Shh..." she murmured, rocking him slowly, lulling him into a deep sleep.

Kyo knelt beside her, smiling down at his son. Sesshomaru yawned cutely, showing off his mini fangs and snuggled into Kagome's chest, falling asleep quickly.

"Well..." Kyo chuckled softly, his lips close to her ear. "That's the fastest he's ever fell asleep."

Kagome smiled and ignored his face beside her the best she could, slipping Sesshomaru into the blanket of the futon gently. She smiled and tucked him in before turning slightly, forgetting Kyo was right beside her.

Both gasped a little as their noses brushed and their eyes met. Kagome swallowed and licked her lips hesitantly while Kyo gulped and clenched his jaw.

"I..." Kagome stared him in the eye, making sounds but never getting any words out.

"Kagome-chan," he muttered, taking a deep breath, her scent clouding his senses.

"Did Sesshomaru fall asleep yet?" Aki's voice came as he opened the door. He didn't miss their close proximity at all even as they scrambled away from each other. "What's going on here?" Aki asked, voice strict.

"I..." Kyo truly had no excuse for their position and he knew Kagome didn't either.

Katoro had also seen their closeness and raised a brow at his daughter, smirking at her. "Kagome, dear, what was going on here?" he asked, walking over to her and kneeling down.

"N-nothing! I swear! W-we were.. er, only putting Sesshomaru to bed." Kagome said, pretty much only saying half the truth that had happened.

"Oh?" Katoro muttered, "Alright." he stood and winked at Aki.

"And you, Kyo," Aki said, "Were you helping Kagome put an _already_ sleeping Sesshomaru to bed and nearly going to kiss her?"

"Yes! Wait, what? No! No!" Kyo's eyes widened as his father smirked at him. "I... Ugh!" Kyo glared at his father, face burning darkly as Kagome turned to stare at him.

"Kyo?" Kagome muttered, eyes wide in shock. _Was he really going to kiss me? _

Kyo stared at her, the bright blush dying down slightly from his face. "... Kagome, I..."

It was just like that time five hundred years ago way before Sesshomaru had been born when they had nearly been caught kissing. That time too they had been caught red-handed by their fathers. Katoro and Aki had been shocked but had sent each other smirks and left them to their lies that Kagome was just fixing Kyo's bangs.

"Kids... Do... Do you like each other?" Katoro asked, sitting down on the ground beside Aki, staring at them silently.

Kagome and Kyo locked eyes and both blushed deeply, looking away from everyone. Katoro and Aki chuckled, nodding.

"Alright then," Aki said. "What would you say if we told you that we... had come to a deal."

Kagome and Kyo's heads snapped in their direction, eye brows raised. "What kind of deal?" Kyo asked cautiously, staring at them curiously.

"Well..." Katoro and Aki muttered in near perfect unison.

* * *

Yay! I did it! I've already started on the sixth chapter and well... Yeah... I know it sucks and all and well... I'm sorry... ^^; I'm not much of a writer and well, gimme a break, I'm only thirteen! Jeez... Anyways, review please~

~FC~


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: AU! D/s. T/s. OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!**_

* * *

Kagome nodded and stared at Kyo when their fathers finished. "I..." she fainted, her head falling on Kyo's lap, causing him to jump and blush darker than he had been. He gulped and began to blink quickly.

"Er..." Kyo bit his lip, face burning more as he heard Katoro chuckle with Aki.

"Take her you your room, Kyo, lay her on the bed." Aki said, smiling at him when he looked up. Kyo nodded and stood after carefully securing her in his arms. He padded into his room, closing the door behind him.

Kyo slid the covers back with his foot and knelt by the futon, sliding her onto the large bed and pulling the covers over her. He swallowed as she didn't let go of his haori and slid down beside her, lying atop the covers.

In truth, Kyo had been with a woman before. How would he have gotten Sesshomaru then? He sighed and clenched his jaw a little. Staring at her before smiling.

He remembered how shy he used to be compared to how shy he was now; it was a huge difference if you had known him for a while and had seen it.

He chuckled softly as he thought of how cute his arranged wife had said he was. He smiled at the memory, both were completely happy with their life. His wife had left after Sesshomaru didn't need her milk any longer even though he was still so small.

Both were completely fine with it and she visited with her new husband and mate once a month, she was also pregnant again.

He sighed and grinned as she loosened her grip and slowly slid away, only to have her tighten it. He chuckled and relaxed a little, resisting the biting urge to blush again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, arm sliding around her waist unconsciously.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and Kagome yawned a little in the evening, a rough hour before dinner. Twitching, she tried moving and tensed when she found herself unable to. Opening her eyes, she blushed darkly as she remembered what her dad and Aki had said, and more because Kyo said right beside her. Snuggled up to her too!

"Um... Kyo-kun," she muttered loudly, gulping as he shifted and made a soft puppy like sound. "Er... Kyo-kun." She said louder, nudging him slightly and tensing more as his eyes opened and locked with hers.

"Mngh... G'evening Kagome-chan," he muttered, letting her go and sitting up, stretching and sighing. Kagome quickly sat up and slid away from him a little, wincing as she felt a slight burn from her wounds which had been rapidly closing with her bodies healing abilities.

"Oh! Be careful!" Kyo said, kneeling beside her quickly, and gently laying a hand on her abdomen. Kagome's face burned and she looked down.

"Hai." She licked her lips hesitantly and locked eyes with him before he lowered his to her lips and leaned closer. "I, uh..."

Kyo grinned a little and resisted the burning urge to blush and pressed their lips together. Both shuddering as a spark went through them and then relaxed into each others arms. Kyo took the lead and guided her still very innocent mouth with his own not so innocent one. (hehe... ;D)

"Mm..." Kagome shuddered and whined, falling limp in his arms, hands against his chest as he kissed her lips over and over, leaving her breathless.

"Kagome-chan," Kyo began, pulling away panting softly, "I think that..." Kagome looked at him in confusion and he took a deep breath. "I think that I-"

*Knock knock*

"Er," Kyo pulled away and sat down a little away from her. "Come in."

The door opened and Eiji padded in grinning, followed by Katoro and Aki as well as Ken who held a giggling Sesshomaru.

"Hello there. Good to see you both awake. I just need to check up on your wounds," Eiji said, bowing to them formally and kneeling beside Kagome gracefully.

"H-hai," she muttered, staring at Kyo curiously still. Wondering what he was going to say. Kyo smiled at her and blushed, standing and bowing slightly, walking out of the room with his father, Katoro and Ken with Sesshomaru.

* * *

"So, Kyo, when did you two wake up?" Aki asked, leaning against the wall and giving him a knowing smirk.

"Er..." Kyo blushed darker and shuffled his feet a little, looking down. It wasn't bad that he had kissed her, for he was to mate her less than a moon cycle. "T-ten minutes...?"

Katoro smirked and nodded, "Can you tell me why we heard such quick scrambling from both of you?"

"Ngh..." Kyo shot Ken a desperate look and only received a chuckle in return. Sesshomaru giggled and pointed at his red face, biting his right hand gently. Kyo glared at his son and in return to that he got a giggle too.

_Gr... Note to self: Keep Ken away from Sessh. _Kyo sighed and muttered something to himself angrily, turning away and leaning against the wall.

Ten minutes passed of silence, comfortable for all but an uncomfortable Kyo. Eiji opened the door and grinned at them, winking at Kyo with a smirk.

"Kagome-sama's doing very well. She should be completely healed in an hour or so." Eiji said, "Um, below the, er, waist, she should be healed soon as well. I can not tell when though as I do not wish to do a full examination with her so apprehensive."

"Hai. We understand. Thank you, Eiji." Aki said, smiling at him and nodding as he left after bowing. They reentered the room and took seats beside Kagome. Ken handed Sesshomaru to Kagome when he held his arms out to her, drooling all over her hands and slightly exposed wrists when she tried to wipe him clean.

She giggled and smiled down at him, "Mm... You're so cute Sessho," Sesshomaru giggled as he heard his name and reached for Kyo, grinning as he came closer and quickly pulling his arms back, latching onto Kagome's front.

Kyo was now closer than he should have been normally. There was only half a foot of distance left between them now and he didn't see the smirks on his families or Katoro's faces nor did Kagome or Sesshomaru.

Katoro, Aki and Ken left quickly and quietly, closing and locking the door behind them. Leaving the three to do as they pleased.

* * *

FINALLY! LOL I finally got this outta my head but it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to but I'm still happy with it. Enjoy! Please review~

~FC~


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: AU! D/s. T/s. OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!** _

* * *

Kyo gulped and shifted slightly when he noticed how close they were, he began to move back slowly, only to have Kagome turn to him and have her bump her nose against his chin.

She gasped and pulled back, face burning as she apologized profusely. "I, uh, I'm sorry!" she swallowed, shifting a little and moving away only to be gently grabbed by Kyo.

"It's alright Kagome-chan," he muttered, smiling at her, blushing himself. He hesitantly slid down beside her, sitting crisscross next to her and a giggling Sesshomaru.

"Ch-chi chi!" Sesshomaru giggled out, choking slightly as he struggled to get the word out. "H-h-ha ha!"

Both adults stared at him as he said the last word of his little outburst. They locked eyes and swallowed, looking down and back at Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed at his last word and glanced at Kyo, licking her lips hesitantly.

"Sesshy," Kyo muttered, sliding a hand onto his little head and patting it gently, causing the little demon to giggle. Kyo look up again and locked eyes with her once more. "Kagome-chan..." he said softly, smiling ever slightly.

"Kyo-kun..." she muttered back in a reply, smiling shyly back at him.

"I... I..." Kyo swallowed and looked away in embarrassment, clenching his jaw a little and muttering softly.

"P-pardon?" she said, swallowing the saliva pooling in her mouth and trying to lock eyes with him. Sesshomaru giggled and moved to the bed, making Kagome set him down under the cover and turn to Kyo fully. She gently held his face in her hands, lifting it up and making him lock eyes with her.

"I love you, Kagome-chan!" he said quickly, smiling at her wider, the blush becoming more known. Kagome giggled at his cuteness and hugged his neck tightly, blushing deeply herself.

"I-I love y-you too, K-Kyo-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, nuzzling her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close to himself.

He took a deep breath of her scent as he buried his face in her neck. Vanilla, lavender and... he paused in his scent check, wondering what that ever so delectable scent hidden there was. He shuddered a little as he felt an overwhelming feeling coming over him; the scent becoming more and more known to him.

That's the exact moment he recognized it, and froze, eyes widening in shock. He quickly pulled away and held his hand over his nose and mouth, making sure he didn't breath. Kagome looked offended and shot his a dark hurt look. Kyo whimpered and shifted, face burning brightly.

"Ch-check-k... your-r-r-s-s-self-f-f..." he choked out, and jumped up, running out of the room as fast as he could. He panted in his study, kneeling on the tatami flooring.

Kyo took deep breaths trying to calm himself and his body, he managed to but the scent was forever imprinted in his memory. "Oh god..." he whispered, shaking his head and turning, falling on his back and staring at the ceiling silently. He panted a little still, swallowing the saliva that wouldn't stop pooling in his mouth as his beast drooled all over his magical wooden floor.

He sighed and closed his eyes, swallowing as he stood once more and went to his personal spring. Checking his mental clock, he guessed there was roughly a half hour before dinner and removed his clothes quickly, stepping into the hot spring happily.

* * *

Kagome was greatly offended as he ran out on her and crossed her arms, muttering about mean demons. Turning, she found and grinning Sesshomaru staring at her sleepily and smiled, picking him up and waking out of the room. Heading for where a servant had shown her the public springs were. She stripped out of her clothes and stripped Sesshomaru too, stepping in with him held securely in her arms and grinning as he giggled.

She gently washed him and left him to play with his little piece enchanted clay, shaped into a little dog figure of his father. She washed herself quickly and thoroughly as well and relaxed, watching him play him his little dog figure. Looking down, she noticed something... _dark _and gasped, eyes widening and face burning.

She rinsed and grabbed Sesshomaru, changing him in new clothes a servant had silently lay there. She dressed herself and found a thick _thick_ cloth and happily used it. Kagome left their clothes in a little hamper like thing and walked towards the dining hall, making it there just before the gong rang out.

A guard opened the door for her and she thanked him, walking in with Sesshomaru held tightly in her arms. She saw everyone but Kyo present and sighed. Sitting down, she greeted everyone and they waited patiently for Kyo. Kagome quietly and quickly chanted a little concealing spell and let out a tiny breath she had held.

The door opened again and a looking a little ruffled, Kyo padded in. Aki raised a brow at him and blinked. "What's with you? You look like you went to war." Aki said, shooting his son quite the stern look for looking the way he was in front of guests and guards as well as some servants.

"I, uh..." Kyo blushed and looked down. "G-gomen," he quickly sat down and watched as the servants laid all their food on the table.

Kyo glanced up and locked eyes with Kagome, both quickly looking away, faces burning. Sesshomaru giggled loudly and pointed at their faces, making them shush him and blush even deeper. Aki raised a brow and glanced at Katoro, who smirked in amusement, curiosity burning in his eyes.

Kyo shifted a little in his seat as his beast once again brought up the smell from earlier. He whimpered softly and quickly excused himself, jumping up and running out of the room at near lightening speed. Ken had caught a whiff of his scent and shifted through it, eyes widening in shock before he burst out laughing, unable to help himself.

"Ken?" Aki said, raising a brow at his son curiously. Ken choked and looked up, grinning.

"Hm? Gomen father," he chuckled and shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He looked at Kagome and winked, smirking at her. Just knowing that nothing except that 'delectable' scent Kyo had described to him when he was younger, was once again taking hold of him and _torturing_ his little 'soul'; also known as his beast.

* * *

No. His soul is not his beast. Thank you for all the reviews!

Oh, I'm looking for this story if anyone can help me. It's a Sesshomaru/Kagome one. Rated M or T. It's about how she's really poor and lives with her brother. Souta visits this school and meets Rin, it's a rich people school. And... Er, there is this one part where Rin, Taisho, Inu, and Sess are in a limo with the other 'lords' or whatever (Naraku, Kouga, someone else... LOL) and their families.

Kouga's daughter and Rin start fighting and talking rather bad and Kouga beats his daughter up right there and then 'cause that's what they do. Rin is slapped by Taisho and Inu restrains Sessh. Er... That's like, all I remember. Can anyone AT ALL help me? D:

Please review~

~FC~


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!**_

* * *

_**"Beast" **_

_"Talking to Beast"_

* * *

Kyo sighed, leaning against his bed chamber door, panting softly. His beast wild in his mind, panting and drooling all over, making a thorough mess of his little 'room'. Kyo slid down, knees bent towards his chest as he swallowed and tried to make a little sense of it all.

_**"Nn... Please Kyo! Let me out!"** _Kyo's beast begged, sounding more desperate than he had ever heard before. Sure, he had always been desperate to kill people and what not but this was never the reason.

**_"Kyo!"_ **His beast roared, whining and panting.

_"No! I won't let you out! I don't trust you!" _He roared back, growling at his beast.

_**"You idiot! I don't want to kill anyone! I want HER! I want to LOVE her!"**_ Beast roared, growling back defiantly, sneering at his master.

_"W-what?" _

_**"I want to love her." **_He growled again softly, having calmed down from his little fit and relaxed on the soft floor.

_"W-what do you mean YOU want to love?"_

**_"It means exactly what you think it does. Just not in that form. I want to do it with your body but with my mind in charge."_ **His beast sweat dropped at his slight idiocy and howled ever slightly with laughter, causing Kyo to blush with both his mental form and physical.

_"I-I don't think she's ready for that..."_

**_"Believe me, __she is." _**He growled softly, purring at the delicious thought of dominating her.

_"No! I mean mentally! Physically she may be but not mentally!" _He said, sighing and closing his eyes as he fell on his back beside his beast.

_**"Hmph." **_To say the least, his beast was not at all pleased with this and showed it on his face and in his eyes.

* * *

Kagome excused herself early from dinner and followed a servant to her new room. Right beside Kyo's. She sighed and stared around as the servant closed the door behind herself, leaving her to do what she wanted.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the futon, laying back and staring at the ceiling silently, unable to sleep because of the long nap she had taken before.

Closing her eyes, she blushed deeply as she reanimated the earlier scene between herself and Kyo. She swallowed and stood, walking out of the room and quickly finding a outside door, stepping out and sighing in relief at the cool evening breeze. She sighed and walked down the path, finding a bench perfectly set in front of a small koi pond.

Smiling to herself, she sat down and stared at the fish swimming about with each other. Wondering to herself if their life was really as simple as it looked. Shaking her head, she looked up at the partly cloudy sky and spotted the moon, half full.

* * *

Kyo sighed and stepped out onto his large balcony, which overlooked nearly all the gardens. He sniffed the air and turned his head to the left, spotting a small figure barely visible in the shadowy part of the garden, right near the koi pond.

He smiled as he smelt that it was Kagome and jumped down silently, walking over to her and grinning to himself as he decided to try to scare her.

* * *

Kagome yawned a little and looked back down at the fish, losing herself in her thoughts. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings but felt that she was safe.

She didn't hear the ever slight sound of footsteps and certainly wasn't expecting the person to go, "Boo!" right in her ear. She jumped up and turned around, eyes wide in alarm and she whined to herself as she fell backwards and ended up right in the pond; scaring the fish half to death and causing them to swim off quickly.

Kagome quickly sat up, gasping for air as she heard loud amused laughter and glared at the one responsible for this whole mess. She growled and stood, grabbing him by his haori and pulling him into the water, not expecting him to grab her, she was unprepared as they both fell in the water.

"Ugh!" she growled, pushing against his hard chest and sitting up, straddling his waist. "You! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled, pounding his chest in pure anger. He laughed and grabbed her hands, holding them in the air between them.

"Come on! It was hilarious!" he laughed, flashing her his famous fang-y smile and shaking his head of some water. Kagome couldn't help but start laughing as well as he sat up and set her in a better place, right in his lap.

"You look like a wet dog!" she grinned and lowered her hands as he let go of them.

"Kagome," he laughed, "I _am _a wet dog." He grinned as she smiled wider and bit her lip gently. They stopped laughing and for a moment, just stared at each other, leaning a little closer each second.

"Kagome-chan, Kyo-kun, what are you doing?" came the amused voice of Ken. They turned and blushed brightly at him as he grinned deviously back.

"Erm... We fell..." Kyo muttered, swallowing a little and blushing brighter.

Ken laughed and smirked, "I can see that. Come on, both of you go take a bath." he said, pulling them from the water and ushering them towards their rooms. He smirked, "Oh and Kyo... You look like a wet dog."

"Shut up!" he blushed and chased his brother, who kindly led him straight to the males bath chamber, laughing happily all the way.

* * *

Well... FINALLY! I mean... sorry for not updating faster. I just have a lot of school work. D: Boo~

I know it was short, really short and I'm sorry. Next chapter will probably be next week, same day. :D

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. :D

~FC~


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!**_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she brushed her hair slowly, trying to get all the knots out gently. A knock sounded and she paused, looking up and groaning at the thought of her wild hair.

"Who is it?" she called, gripping the jeweled comb tightly.

"Kyo,"

"Come in, it's open." she said, blushing and swallowing as he opened the door and closed it behind himself. His hair was a worse tangle than hers and she couldn't help but laugh softly. "What happened?"

"Erm..." he blushed brightly and shifted, holding a comb in his hand.

"Come here!" she laughed softly, standing and patting the pillow she was previously on. Kyo padded over and plopped down, shifting a bit and handing her the comb.

Kagome gently brushed his hair out, taking out all the knots and smiling as he relaxed quite visibly. He sighed happily as she ran her fingers and the comb through his hair, massaging his scalp as well.

"Enjoying this?" she teased, accidentally blowing air on his _extremely _sensitive ear. He tensed and relaxed right away, purring and shuddering a little. Kagome shook her head and continued brushing, making Kyo sleepy.

He barely managed to stand as she helped him to his feet and led him to her bed, laying him under the covers and tucking him in. She brushed her own hair out and yawned a little, staring at him in her bed and sighing.

_Where am I going to sleep? _she thought, staring at the empty spot beside him. Hesitantly, she stood and walked over, pulling the covers back and laying down beside him, covering herself. Kagome stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore Kyo's soft breath hitting her ear and cheek.

She closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled closer to Kyo, she blushed a little and fell into a gentle slumber. Both completely content next to each other.

* * *

Ken yawned and stood up from his bed, stretching and shaking his head. He turned and grabbed some clothes, bathing quickly in his families personal bath chamber before fixing his bed and opening his curtains. He turned and walked into his little study and grabbed two books before walking to his fathers.

He sat down behind the desk and began to read the mail from the whole of the land. He read and answered almost all the scrolls before the door opened and in walked Aki.

"Goodmorning Ken," Aki said, sitting down beside him.

"Goodmorning father." He replied, looking up for a second and smiling at him warmly before continuing to finish the last letter. He summoned the guards and some servants, asking them to gather some stuff and go where ever they were needed. He let out a small breath and shook his head, blinking as a burning pain shot through his skull

Ken groaned and blinked to fix his blurry vision, looking up and focusing on his father who was steadying him.

"What's wrong Ken?" Aki asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"I-I don't know. I was just in pain..." he muttered, sliding a hand onto his head and sighing. "Maybe a head flu," he said, "I hear a few servants have it."

"Yes, well, I want Eiji and Haku to check you though."

"Haku is not necessary, Eiji will do." he said, not wanting to disturb the surgeon.

"Alright," Aki sighed, "Come then," he said, sliding his hand onto Ken's left shoulder and guiding him from the room and to the infirmary.

"Eiji!"Aki called as they entered, looking about for his best healer.

"Ah! Yes Aki-san?" Eiji asked, appearing around the corner wiping his hands.

"Can you check Ken for me? He doesn't seem well. He just had a little... erm, "head attack" or something." Eiji chuckled a little at his word and smiled, nodding. He led Ken and sat him on the bed there.

"Alright," he lit a candle and opened Ken's eye wide, waving it in front of him slowly, carefully as to not burn him. He did the same to the next eye and hummed a little in slight confusion. "Interesting..."

"What, what is it?" Aki asked, watching him like a hawk.

"His pupil is dilated greatly. It seems almost," Eiji paused there, as if searching for the right word. "Almost like he has some sort of thing growing there, behind his eyes."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, blinking at them both in confusion.

"I mean, that," Eiji licked his lips, eye brows furrowing slightly. "I mean that you have a brain infection right behind your eyes."

Ken stared at him for several seconds then fainted, falling back on the bed. Eiji caught him before his head hit the steel bar on the side and righted him on the bed. Turning to Aki, he saw him staring at him with this dark look.

"S-sir...?" he muttered, blinking.

"Can you fix him again?" Aki asked, voice tight.

"I told you last time," Eiji said, voice taking on a sad tone, "That was the last time I could help him. I am not sure if Haku can though, he might be able to fix him with surgery or so."

Aki sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes. "Eiji..."

"Aki, I'm sorry," Eiji muttered, "But I will not put his life in danger. I did it once, and I still regret it. I almost killed him."

"Eiji please." he whispered, staring at him with the most desperate look there was.

"No Aki, I will not. I will not put his life in danger once more." Eiji said firmly, bowing and walking away stiffly. "I will get Haku," he muttered as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Kyo yawned and stretched as he woke an hour or so before breakfast. He paused and looked to his right, smiling to himself at the peaceful face of Kagome. He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, there was nothing wrong with this.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and shook her awake, telling her to get dressed and meet him back here in a bit. She agreed and stood slowly, stretching and padding into the females bath chamber.

* * *

Welp, I feel bad... Poor Kenny. D: I dun want anything to happen to him, do you? =P Vote if he should live or die in your review or on my profile poll! :D

~FC~


	10. Chapter 10

**_Poll:_**

**_Live: 7_**

**_Die: 1_**

**_Keep voting! Poll is still open! :)_**

* * *

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!**_

* * *

They met back in the room and smiled at each other, a tinge of a blush on their cheeks. A knock broke through their staring contest and Kagome cleared her throat, "Come in." she said, watching as Aki opened the door.

"Father, what is it?" Kyo asked, blushing a little as he smirked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were awake." Aki said, smiling kindly at them.

"Yes, we are," Kagome muttered, blushing more now.

"Alright then, let us break our fast then," he smiled and led them to the dining hall, sitting down with them both sitting in their respective seat. "Ken shall not be joining us this morning."

"Oh... Is something wrong father?" Kyo asked, noticing his fathers pained look.

"No, no, not at all." Aki said, smiling widely, trying to mask the sadness he felt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright..." Kyo muttered cautiously, not wanting to push him.

"Shall we?" Aki said, digging in, all of them soon following. They ate in comfortable silence, not wanting to disturb the calm feeling.

Once they all finished eating and the servants cleared their wooden bowls, Aki leaned back, shifting on his legs and sighed. "What shall we do today?" He said, smiling at them.

"Uh... I was going to use the library, if you don't mind..." Kagome said, blushing as all their eyes fell on her.

"Of course not!" Aki said, "What about you Kyo?"

"Hmm... I would like to join Kagome, if she wouldn't mind?" Kyo said, a tint of red touching his cheeks as she shook her head and gestured him to come. "Well then, I'll see you all at lunch."

They left together, leaving Katoro and Aki alone.

"What's wrong?" Katoro said, having immediately picked up on Aki's different attitude.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Aki replied, clearing his throat and standing. Katoro chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot Aki, I can tell when something is wrong." Katoro said, falling into step beside his friend as they made their way to Aki's study.

"..." He sighed, "Ken is... not well." He muttered, swallowing a little and clenching his jaw. Katoro nodded in understanding.

"I see... Can't he take the med-"

"He would die." Aki interrupted as they walked in his study.

"Oh..." Katoro muttered, seating himself across from Aki. "Surgery then?"

Aki clenched his jaw harder and closed his eyes. "The only way." he said, clearing his throat again and taking the book from the desk, dipping his quill in black ink and beginning to write on a fresh parchment page. Katoro found a book and returned, both sitting in a comfortable silence doing their own thing.

* * *

Kagome walked about the library, trying to find a book to read, Kyo hot on her heels.

"Kagome, can you stop running everywhere?!" Kyo whined, catching up to her.

"I'm walking Kyo-kun. You should get more exercise if your so tired and slow." Kagome giggled as he blushed and bit his lip.

"I-I can run faster than you!" he challenged, smirking as she turned on him with a slightly pissed and accepting look.

"Alright then. You challenge me. I say we have a race, right here, right now."

"F-fine!" Kyo said, trying to look big by bring himself up to his full blown height - much higher than hers.

Kagome hesitated for a second before shaking her head, "Alright! Let's go! Courtyard!" She said, running off to her room to change into better clothes.

Kyo leaned against a shelf and whimpered to himself, quickly going to the courtyard to wait for her. She had always been faster than him, even when she was so clumsy and much younger than him.

He saw her run around the corner and groaned inwardly, this was gonna suck. Badly.

Kagome wore her haori and hakama, perfectly cut and fit to her petite size. She grinned at him as he twitched his eye at her and pouted a little. Kagome laughed softly as he licked his lips and again stood at his full height.

"You may be tall, but that's my advantage." She laughed as he faltered and shot her a glare. "Comere!"

Kagome found a good line and marked it with little rocks. She gestured Kyo over and they stood side by side.

"Alright, we go until one of us gives up." Kagome said. "Ready."

"... Set..." Kyo muttered.

They glanced at each other.

"GO!" They both yelled out, and shot down the grassy land.

In a matter of ten seconds they had ran around the whole castle grounds and back to the original spot and they kept going, for an hour at least before a slightly behind sweaty Kyo fell over at the marking. Kagome skidded to a halt and laughed.

"Come on!" She said, watching as he glared at her from his shady spot.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes! Come on you big fatty, let's get some exercise!" Kagome said, jogging over to him and trying to lift him up. "Ugh! You heavy oaf!"

Kyo laughed as she called him and 'oaf' and smirked, jumping up and running off. Kagome panted for a sec before running after him, "Gr..."

Kyo in the end won, grinning down at an exhausted Kagome. She glared at him darkly and hmph'd at him, looking away.

Kyo grinned and crouched beside her, "I did cheat there... So, I consider you the winner, really." he said, smiling at her as she turned to him, she blushed and looked down as he said that.

"No. I did that before to you as well, you're the winner here Kyo." She said, smiling brightly at him, the tinge of red adding to the cuteness. Kyo blushed a little himself and smiled, helping her up. "Aish... I want a bathe now." Kagome muttered.

"Haha! Me too, shall we?" He said, grinning down at her and offering her his arm.

He led her into the building, neither noticing the hooded eyes of a jealous male.

* * *

SUPER DUPER SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! Never meant to, just got so busy with school. My teacher never shuts up, jeez... He's so confusing. D: ANYWAYS, hope ya enjoyed and like... yeh... KK TTYL xoxo

~FC~


	11. Chapter 11

**_Poll:_**

**_Live: 8_**

**_Die: 1_**

**_Keep voting! Poll is still open! :)_**

* * *

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!**_

* * *

The male sighed and returned to the infirmary, sitting on the bed as he pondered the couple. He could be happy for them, right? It wasn't like he could truly do anything to stop their love and anyways, he wouldn't ruin Kyo's love life and especially not Kagome's.

* * *

Kyo grinned as he saw Kagome walking back to the room, hair damp. "Hey," he said, pushing himself off the wall and stepping in front of her.

"Oh, hi Kyo." she replied, blushing slightly. "You waited for me?" she muttered, looking down.

"Of course. Now, what shall we do?" he said, offering her his right arm as he led her from the room.

"Mm... Read perhaps?" she said, smiling up at him.

"Yes. That sounds... nice." he replied, smiling back at her and leading her towards the library, the long way.

* * *

Ken sighed as he saw the sun setting through his window. He stood and walked towards it slowly, opening the doors and stepping out onto the balcony. Breathing in the crisp fresh air, he sighed and leaned on the banister. Clenching his jaw a little and looking around below.

"Hello mi'lord. How are you?" he looked up at the sound of a soft female voice and smiled kindly at the young servant girl cleaning the balcony beside his own.

"Well, I suppose. And you?" he replied, standing and walking to the side so he was closer to her.

"Wonderful, mi'lord. It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" she said, pausing in her polishing and sighing softly at the sunset.

"Yes, very." Ken said, "Uhm... Would you... Would you like some help with that?" He offered, smiling widely at her as her face went into slight panic mode.

"Oh no my lord! You can't! It's filthy, just filthy doing this. You wouldn't want to get your clothes dirty! It's alright mi'lord, I'm almost done anyways!" she said in a rush, having a near panic attack at the thought of one of her lords doing servants work.

"I insist. Besides, I'll be careful." he said, grinning at her and carefully jumping over to the balcony she was on. "Now..." Ken said, blushing slightly, "Teach me please."

The girl couldn't help but laugh softly at him. Watching as he knelt beside her and the little basket of cleaning stuff.

"By the way, what is your name?" Ken asked, as she showed him how to clean the banister.

"M-Mai is my name, mi'lord." She whispered, looking down, pausing in her cleaning again.

"Mai. It's very beautiful," Ken said, watching as she blushed brightly.

"Thank you mi'lord."

"Please, do call me Ken." he said, watching as she panicked again at the thought.

"B-but I-"

"Please." he said, giving her such a look, she couldn't help but blush brighter and nod. "Mm... Cute." He said, winking at her and continuing the cleaning.

"Hehe..." Mai giggled softly, making him look over.

"What?"

"You, uh..." she blushed and giggled again, grabbing a clean cloth and leaning closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he said quickly, grabbing her arm, making her gasp and freeze.

"I-I was-s just... C-Can I..?" Mai muttered, biting her lip as he let go of her wrist. She gently wiped his cheek and grinned. "There!" She showed him the cloth, making him blush slightly.

"Oh... Sorry for, er, grabbing your wrist." he muttered, looking away.

"It's okay Ken-san." Mai said, smiling at him and going back to her work... again.

* * *

Kyo yawned loudly, stretching against the wall and moving to a more comfortable position. He looked out a window and noticed it was around sunset and almost dinner. Looking beside him, he shook Kagome gently, watching as she whimpered before opening her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she muttered, yawning softly.

"We fell asleep." Kyo said easily, smiling at her warmly.

"Oh... Right," she muttered, blushing and looking down.

"It's almost dinner." he said, standing up and patting down his slightly wrinkled clothes. "Shall we?" he said, holding his hand out to her and helping her to her feet. He offered her his arm and led her from the room. Both intent on changing before dinner.

* * *

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hi! :) The vote count went up by 1... I feel so... Eh... Sorry it's so short and all, didn't have much inspiration. :/ Oh well. Anyways, it seems live is winning and really, I wanna know what you thought of Ken and Mai. Should they be a couple or should Ken be alone... forever? Talk about forever alone. lol Hm... Well, two ways this could go and such interesting chapters both could bring. I hope it was okay and sorry for the long wait guys! Review~

~FC~


	12. Chapter 12

**_Poll:_**

**_Live: 12_**

**_Die: 1_**

**_Keep voting! Poll is still open! :)_**

* * *

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!** _

* * *

Kagome hummed and walked around the garden, looking up at the clear sky, spotting the cresent moon. She grinned and walked over to the small koi pond, sitting on the bench beside it.

"Lovely here, isn't it?"

Kagome gasped and jumped up, turning around quickly and sighing in relief as she saw it was only Ken. "Oh, Ken-kun, you startled me so." she said, smiling brightly at him.

"Sorry, Kagome-chan, I hadn't meant to... Well, let's be honest, I sort of did mean to." Ken said, laughing lamely.

"Haha," Kagome giggled, "Nice of you to be honest, Ken-kun." She said, shaking her head and sitting down again, gesturing to the empty spot beside her.

"So, how have you been feeling?" Ken inquired, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, alright. I mean, I think I've completely healed. All of me feels good," she said, turning to him with another silly bright grin.

"That's nice to hear." He replied, looking at the koi fish swimming around in the water. "So, uh, you love Kyo, huh?"

"Huh?! I-I don't... I mean, er," Kagome blushed brightly and looked away. "I.."

"I'm sorry. That was quite bold of me. I'm sorry Kagome-chan." Ken said quickly, standing and bowing apologetically to her.

"No! No! It's okay but... I just, I don't know honestly. I like him, a lot but... I don't know." She said, a slightly dreamy look on her face at the thought of Kyo.

Ken clenched his jaw and looked down, his hair shading his flashing red eyes. "Right," he said, clearing his throat and controlling himself, sitting back down beside her. "So, you don't love him but like him a lot?"

"Y-yeah, I guess..." She said, smiling and blushing at him.

"What if... someone new came in your life? Would you fall for them?" Ken asked, knowing he was definitely overstepping some boundaries.

"Ken... I..." Kagome looked at him in shock, seeing a serious look in his eyes. "I don't know... I mean, if they are kind and sweet and honestly, I don't know if I will. Kyo is like, the only thing I've ever found myself liking in such a way. You know, honestly speaking, I've thought about one other male but, I don't think he'd ever look at me that way." She said, looking down and swallowing.

"W-who?" Ken asked, shifting to face her fully, gently grabbing her hands with her face, making her look him dead in the eye. "Come on, I promise not to tell the guy."

"But see... that's the problem Ken." Kagome said, huffing in a slightly humorous way. "If I tell you... He would know." Kagome lowered her eyes, reaching up and pulling his hands away gently. "He would know... because... he's you."

* * *

Kyo clenched his jaw and turned, he'd heard enough. The one person he ever truly loved was in love with his brother. His damn brother! Kyo punched a wall, glaring at the dent mark in it. He turned and left the castle grounds, heading to a bar in one of the local villages surrounding their hidden manor.

He walked in and sat down on a stool. "Ah, hello mi'lord." A male said, walking over to him. "Usual?"

"Sure." Kyo said, taking the offered drink with a 'Thank You'.

Kyo sipped it, glancing at a lady who sat beside him. "Hey, Kenoru, double." she said, smiling at the guy brightly.

"Right away." he said, handing her what she wanted.

"Hi," the lady said to him.

"Hello." he muttered, sniffing slightly.

"My name is Izayoi, and yours?" she asked, holding out a hand to him.

"Kyo." He replied, shaking her hand, looking at her in ever slight question.

"Hi Kyo." she said, giggling at him and taking a sip of her drink, shaking her head quickly and blinking. "Wow, that hits the spot." She said, laughing again.

"Er..." Kyo blinked, shifting in his seat a little. "Righttt..."

* * *

Ken sat there shocked and smiled at her, lifting her chin. "Me?"

"Y-yes."

"I see." he grinned and leaned down, kissing her cheek gently. "You never know... until you try Kagome." He said in her ear, smirking as she shivered. So she still liked him or was super creeped out.

"True..." she muttered.

**_"Ken!"_**

* * *

Oooooo someones in troubleeeeeeeeee! hehe anyways review and liek, idk. :P

~FC~


	13. Chapter 13

**_Poll:_**

**_Live: 12_**

**_Die: 1_**

**_Keep voting! Poll is still open! :)_**

* * *

_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Warnings: OOC. Swearing. Non-canon pairing. Canon - Feudal Era. _**Horrible, horrible, horrible story!** _

* * *

Kyo could tell by the look in her eyes and her clothes and the fact she was out in the middle of the night and just everything about her that she was a _baishun-fu. _Kyo sighed and finished his drink quickly, standing and walking away from her after a goodbye to Kenoru and payment for the drink.

He ignored her as she called after him, running to him. "Kyo! Why are you ignoring me?!" She cried, finally reaching him, grabbing his arm roughly.

"Don't," he began, in a stern tone, "touch me."

Izayoi quickly let go and apologized, smiling prettily at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking at her with a raised brow.

"Nothing, I just wanna talk to you." Was all she said.

"Oh? I see." Kyo said, turning and walking away. "Bye."

"Wait!" She cried, letting out a frustrated breath.

Kyo disappeared from the village and into the forest close to it.

"Gr... Dammit!" She said, turning and stomping back to the bar. "Damn it all!"

* * *

Ken tensed and jumped up, turning the way he had come. "Father," he began, swallowing, "I-"

"Ken... Go. To. Your. Room." his father said, glaring at him darkly. Ken gulped and did so, he was in deep trouble now. Aki looked at Kagome silently. "You like Ken too now?"

"I-" Kagome cut herself off, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"No one can control their feelings. But," he said, "They can control their actions. What if Kyo had seen both of you? Hm? I suggest you tell him before he finds out himself. He won't be happy at this discovery."

"I'm sorry Aki-san! I'll tell him! I just..." Kagome said quickly, looking at him before looking away again.

Aki didn't say anything, instead he turned and walked to his eldest sons room. Walking in without knocking and shutting the door behind him, a barrier being thrown up as soon as the door was shut.

* * *

Kagome looked everywhere for Kyo but didn't find him anywhere. "Gr..."

_Where is he? _She thought, frowning and sitting down in the garden.

She heard a ruffle and froze, snapping her head to the left as a male sat down beside her. "Kyo..."

"Have anything to tell me?" He asked, quite calm. Kagome tensed as she thought Aki had told him.

"Yeah..."

"Oh?"

"I like Ken almost as much as you. And he kissed my cheek earlier." Kagome said honestly, looking down as he turned to her quickly.

Kyo blinked in shock, she hadn't lied to him. Most did, just because they were scared to ruin something between them.

"I'm sorry for letting him kiss my cheek but..." Kagome paused and sighed, "I'm not sorry for liking him."

"I... I already know this."

"Aki told you?" Kagome asked, sighing and biting her lip.

"No." Kyo said, "I... saw you both."

"What?" Kagome blinked and turned to him, locking eyes with him.

"Mm... I saw you both and left because," he didn't finish his sentence and instead broke eye contact and sighed as well.

"I love you Kyo, really. And I want you, even though I like Ken too, I want to be with you, not him." Kagome said, smiling at him slightly as he turned to look at her. Kyo smiled a little too.

"Good. Because I love you too." He said, smiling and leaning down, brushing their noses together gently, causing her to laugh and return the gesture.

Kagome smiled brightly at him, scooting closer and hesitantly hugging him a little. Kyo grinned and hugged her back. "Mr. Teddy bear got jealousss!" She teased, giggling softly as he let out a growl, attempting to be an angry teddy bear.

Kyo sighed and let go of her as she pulled away. "I'm tired now." He said, knowing it was well past the middle of the night.

"Me too." Kagome muttered, standing and dusting herself off. "Shall we?" She said, holding out a hand to him. Kyo smirked and grabbed it, moving to get up.

"We..." he murmured, "Shall." He grinned and pulled her down on top of him, tickling her gently.

"No!" Kagome laughed loudly, desperately trying to push his hands away.

"Grr..." Kyo said, pretending to be a mean angry bear. "Grr, grr."

"Oh my god! Haha! Stop Kyo! Haha!"

"Mm.." Kyo let her go and smiled down at her, straddling her waist. "Have fun there?" He teased, leaning down so their faces were inches apart.

Kagome blushed brightly and nodded, smiling back at him. Kyo's eye travelled to her lips and he blushed a little, leaning down, their lips brushing gently in a sort of kiss. Kagome shuddered slightly and pressed back against him, smiling wider against his mouth and blushing deeper as Kyo hesitantly deepened their kiss with his tongue.

"Mi-Mi'lord!" A blushing servant said, looking straight at the ground, as tense as a stick.

Kyo broke away and quickly got off Kagome, pulling her to her feet. "Uh, what is it?" Kyo asked, blushing and dusting himself off.

"Se-Sessomaru-sama is calling for y-you." She said hesitantly, swallowing as he walked towards her.

"Is he alright?"

"He started developing a fever just now and just burst out crying, Mai is with him right now but,"

"Why didn't you take him to Eiji?" Kyo said, a look of alarm entering his eyes.

"We did Sir! Eiji-san and Mai are taking care of him as we speak." She said softly and quickly, clenching her hands in fear.

"Good... And, thank you." Kyo said, smiling slightly at her before grabbing Kagome's hand and quickly leading her to the infirmary.

* * *

_baishun-fu:_ Prostitute.

So... I had free time. :) Did you like it? I hope, it feels rushed and just... idk i hate it. :/ Review plox!

~FC~


End file.
